


Praise

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Feel-good, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Cosette finds a way to deal with leftovers from the meals she makes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> \- this was done for a flash fiction piece for an outside project. word limit was 500, this is 499.  
> \- I have literally no idea how to tag this  
> -Please do not repost or use this work on another site without my knowledge or consent

Cosette knew better than to expect praise at her job. The king, the young princes, praise wasn’t what they did. She could choose the most exquisite ingredients, spend hours preparing it all carefully...and nothing. Unless you counted the youngest prince wolfing it all down as though he’d been starving. They preferred to act as though she didn’t exist and she preferred it. The last time she’d caught their attention, she’d nearly taken a plate to the face.

There were always leftovers, whatever she did, and no instructions had been left for her on what to do with them. She assumed, of course, the royal family would  _ not _ eat leftovers under any circumstances. So at the end of the night, she gave the extra food to the chambermaids, the guards, people that could use a little extra. It was all only going to go to waste, after all. 

The first time she did it, most of them were scared to accept - what if they were found out? - but she insisted.  _ I’ll take the blame, _ she assured them all, trying not to let on how much the idea of getting caught frightened her.  _ It seems a shame to waste so much food _ .

While working the next day, she noticed more people than usual finding an excuse to pass through the kitchens, all familiar faces from the night before. Each of them made sure to walk closely by her while she worked, whispering out of the corners of their mouths.

“Thank you, Cosette!”

“The food was so good, thank you.”

“I wish I could cook like you, the food was delicious.”

Not used to such kind words, her cheeks glowed hot while she prepared the meals. That night, Cosette did the same thing, distributing the leftovers to those who would appreciate them. She did it again, and again. She didn’t do it for praise, she did it because the people she worked with deserved something nice. Even if it was leftovers. 

One day, she noticed the kitchen around her going quiet, and out of the corner of her eye she saw pink hair and an elegant form. Cosette recognized her highness Princess Reiju - better than one of the princes, but she still made her nervous. Had she been found out? What would they do with her, if she had been?

She felt Princess Reiju brush against her back as she walked behind her, stopping short. Cosette stared even more determinedly into her stew, not daring to look over her shoulder or turn around.

“The leftovers from the meals, Cosette?” Reiju’s voice was curious, but not angry.

“Taken care of, my lady,” Cosette answered, struggling to keep her voice even. If she was asked to elaborate, she didn’t know what she’d say. Was it stealing? Would she be punished?

To her relief and surprise, Princess Reiju laughed warmly in response, and touched her lightly on the shoulder. “Thank you, Cosette. We’re all lucky to have a head chef as thoughtful as you.”


End file.
